


I Need To Hold You So Close

by NicolyBlack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolyBlack/pseuds/NicolyBlack
Summary: "This is my last glance, that will soon be memory."Porque quando a luz do dia chegar, você não estará mais ao meu lado, e eu demorei para perceber que precisava de você.





	

**Author's Note:**

> # Fanfic feita originalmente para o Projeto Songfics, do site All Time Fics.  
> # Bom, eu tive problemas pra ter uma ideia, mas no final surgiu isso, e eu estudo em uma escola de tempo integral, então, demorei um pouco pra escreve-lá, mas eu gostei do resultado final e espero que vocês também gostem.  
> # Nada aqui me pertence, obviamente.  
> # Connor Stoll/Personagem Original.  
> # Songfic.  
> # Plágio é crime e é feio, em vez de plagiar, deixe um comentário!
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY IT!

 

[Daylight - Maroon 5](http://letras.mus.br/maroon-5/daylight/traducao.html)

 

**_Here I am waiting, I have to leave soon_ **

_Aqui estou eu esperando, tenho que ir embora logo_

**_We knew this day would come_ **

_Sabíamos que este dia chegaria_

 

Me remexi na cama pela 26ª vez em menos de uma hora, e sim, eu estou contando. Toda vez que eu começava a pensar em algo que não gostava, me mexia e tentava pensar em outra coisa, ou seja, eu pensei 26 vezes nela em uma hora. E é ai que eu, Connor Stoll, pergunto, isso é normal? É normal pensar tanto assim em uma pessoa que odiamos?

Eu ainda estava confuso, não conseguia pensar em nada desde manhã, quando Travis que deu uma notícia, que a princípio, era para ter feito com que eu saísse pulando de felicidade e cantando Macarena, mas as palavras dele me deixaram... arrasado. Parecia que alguém tinha me dopado sem eu notar. Eu não conseguia pensar direito, e muito menos agir. Eu fiquei no mundo da lua o dia todo, sem fazer praticamente nada, e quando dei por mim já estava deitado no beliche, com Travis roncando na parte de baixo e sem conseguir dormir, e já devia ser umas 2hrs da manhã! A minha mente flutuava, os meus dedos, que agora estavam em cima da minha barriga, disputavam uma luta entre eles sem eu notar. De repente, o teto do chalé pareceu à coisa mais interessante e importante do mundo, até que as palavras de meu irmão voltaram à tona; _A_ _Andy me disse que a Chris vai ir embora para a Inglaterra_. Ele disse com tanta naturalidade que me fez pensar se não era uma pegadinha dele. Uma simples pegadinha para me deixar assim.

 

**_This is our last night, but is late_ **

_Essa é a nossa última noite, mas já está tarde_

 

Eu ainda não tinha certeza dos meus sentimentos por ela. A alguns meses atrás eu a odiava, e agora estava arrasado com a partida dela? Isso não fazia sentido, pelo menos pra mim, o que fazia a minha cabeça borbulhar!

Bufei de raiva e me sentei no beliche, levando as minhas mãos até a cabeça, que estava prestes a explodir. Fiquei um tempo assim, até que decidi sair e dar uma volta, esfriar a cabeça. Desci do beliche e andei com o maior cuidado até a porta, pisando com cautela, para não acordar ninguém. Quando cheguei na porta, a abri com cuidado e coloquei a minha cabeça para fora, e, depois de constatar que não havia nenhuma harpia terminei de abrir a porta e sai, a fechando. Comecei a andar sem rumo, sem saber o que fazer, só queria sair daquele chalé, tudo isso estava me deixando louco. Eu nunca me importei com Christinne, então por que ela estava tirando meu sono?

 

**_The sky is getting by and the stars are burning out_ **

_O céu está ficando perto e as estrelas estão queimando_

**_Somebody slow it down_ **

_Alguém tem que atrasar isso_

 

“ _— Você não tem nada para fazer não, Stoll? — Christinne me perguntou no mesmo instante em que eu me sentei ao lado dela na arquibancada do anfiteatro._

_— Tenho, mas o Will pode esperar, o prazo para a entrega ainda não acabou, e como eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer... — comecei a falar como quem não quer nada, e ela logo me cortou._

_—_ _Não tem nada melhor para fazer?! Você deveria estar na aula de Grego Antigo! — me virei para encara-la a tempo de ver as suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas, um ato realmente fofo._

 _— E desde quando você sabe aonde eu deveria estar,_ _Bozoky? — perguntei com uma voz rouca, mesmo que eu já soubesse a resposta._

— _Desde que fui eu que ajudei a criar o cronograma de cada semideus, otário! — ela gritou enquanto se levantava e ia embora batendo os pés._ ”

 

**_When the sun comes up, I will leave_ **

_Quando o sol chegar, eu vou embora_

 

“— _Na verdade, Connor, o seu poder de compreensão está além do assunto em pauta. — a garota loira me respondeu quando eu me intrometi em uma conversa dela com um filho qualquer de Demeter, perguntando por qual motivo eles conversavam e riam tanto._

— _E, na verdade minha cara_ _Christinne, o SEU poder de compreensão é inferior ao meu. — a provoquei, sabendo que ela ficaria vermelha e teria um ataque de nervos._

— _COMO É QUE É, FILHO MEIA BOCA DE HERMES?! — o rosto dela ficou imediatamente vermelho, e ela começou a gritar em um tom realmente estritamente._

— _Isso mesmo que você ouviu, filhinha qualquer de Athena. — a respondi em um tom risonho, me certificando se o filho de Demeter tinha ido embora._ ”

 

**_This is my last glance_ **

_Este é o meu último olhar_

 

“— _Stoll, você não quer morrer não? — ela me perguntou em um tom quase suplicante, depois de ela ter sido alvo de mais uma de minhas pegadinhas._

— _Não, a vida é legal, gosto dela. Mas e você,_ _Bozoky, não pensa em sair do acampamento? — eu não queria realmente que ela saísse do acampamento, mas mesmo assim, não resisti a tentação de a provocar ainda mais._ ”

 

**_That will soon be memory_ **

_Isso em breve será uma memória_

 

 _“_ — _Você já pensou em ser palhaço de circo, Connor?! — Bozoky quase gritou no meio do refeitório, atraindo a atenção de alguns semi-deuses novatos, pois os veteranos já estavam acostumados as nossas brigas._

— _E você, já pensou em ser uma daquelas professoras chatas que ninguém gosta do ensino fundamental?! — respondi no mesmo tom que ela, eu já podia sentir as minhas orelhas ficarem vermelhas, a minha vontade era de estrangular aquela garota ali mesmo.”_

 

 **_Here I am staring at y_ ** **_our perfection_ **

_Aqui estou eu olhando para a sua perfeição_

 

“— _PORRA,_ _BOZOKY! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! — gritei para a garota, quase não acreditando no que ela tinha feito._

— _Isso, Stoll, se chama dar o troco na mesma moeda. — o seu tom de voz era orgulhoso, um sorriso presunçoso se formava em seus lábios._

— _NÃO! ISSO SE CHAMA GOLPE BAIXO! — eu estava realmente irritado com ela, e eu teria a atacado se Travis não estivesse me segurando, tentando me convencer de que não valia a pena discutir com ela.”_

 

**_But tonight I need to hold you so close_ **

_Mas essa noite preciso te segurar bem de perto_

 

Balancei a minha cabeça, tentando afastar as memórias de Christinne que me vieram em mente, e por incrível que pareça, acho que vou sentir falta das nossas brigas.

Prestei atenção no lugar que eu estava, e vi Christinne mais a frente, sentava na beira do lago, abraçando as próprias pernas. Decidi me aproximar dela, mas não fiz barulho, e parei perto dela, sem me pronunciar.

— É verdade o que me disseram? — decidi dizer algo depois de quase meia hora que eu fiquei sem fazer barulho. Christinne se assustou, mas não saiu da posição que estava.

— O que quê te disseram? — ela usou um tom de voz agressivo, mas parecia triste também.

— Que você ia... embora para a Inglaterra. — a minha voz falhou na última parte, mas Christinne escutou, já que ela levantou a cabeça para me encarar.

— E por que você se importa, Stoll? — não sei porque, mas o que ela falou me machucou e me fez lembrar de algo que eu tentava esquecer.

 

**_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over_ **

_Nunca quis parar porque não quero começar tudo de novo_

 

 _“—_ _Bozoky! — Gritei para a garota que andava apressadamente a minha frente._

_— Que foi, Stoll?_

_— Quíron está te chamando. —_ _Christinne parou bruscamente quando eu disse isso, e se virou na minha direção, despencando a correr, porém a anta se esqueceu de desviar de mim, o que fez ela bater em mim. — Por que a pressa,_ _Bozoky? — sussurrei rouco perto do ouvido dela, o que a fez tremer._

_— Não te interessa._

_— Me interessa sim._

_— E por que você se importa, Stoll? — dei uma gargalhada gostosa com o que ela disse e me aproximei do rosto dela, e em seguida disse, com uma voz rouca e baixa:_

_— Eu não me importo. — e então a beijei, foi só um selinho, mas eu a peguei de surpresa, ela ficou estática, mas logo me empurrou, me dando um tapa na cara e saiu furiosa, eu fiquei parado onde estava, rindo...”_

 

**_I was afraid of the dark, but now is all that I want_ **

_Estava com medo do escuro, mas agora é tudo o que quero_

 

E então de repente algo me atingiu com uma intensidade monstruosa no peito, que me fez até perder o ar. Eu estava apaixonado pela Christinne!

— Porque você é importante pra mim... — falei sem querer em um sussurro, mas ela ouviu, porque se levantou brutalmente, com uma feição estranhamente assustadora e andou na minha direção, apontando o dedo para o meu rosto.

— Eu sou importante para você, Stoll? Com...

Não a deixei terminar de falar, pois eu a beijei. A puxei pelo braço, fazendo seu corpo se chocar contra o meu, passei uma das minhas mãos em sua cintura e a outra na sua nuca, a impedindo de sair. Christinne não esperava essa reação minha, mas ela não hesitou e correspondeu ao meu beijo. E eu devo dizer, esse beijo mexeu tanto comigo, que eu nem sei dizer. Só quebrei o beijo quando os meus pulmões já gritavam por ar, e então a abracei.

— Você é importante para mim porque eu te amo, pena que percebi isso tarde demais.

Disse com toda a minha certeza para ela, e então a soltei, e eu sei que fui um idiota por isso, mas eu caminhei em direção ao meu chalé, sem olhar para trás, porque esse foi o nosso adeus.

 

**_'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_ **

_Porque quando a luz do dia chegar nós vamos estar separados_

**_But tonight I need to hold you so close_ **

_Mas essa noite preciso te segurar bem de perto_

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sei vocês, mas eu amo os irmãos Stoll, e amo ainda mais o Connor, porém eu só acho fics (que sempre são ones :/) do Travis e da Katie, até que eu decidi fazer uma com o Connor, porque bem, o Connor é o Connor, e ele merece muuuitas fics *-*


End file.
